Whiplash
by Morrigayn DeWyvern
Summary: My twist on Megatron and Optimus get stuck in a cave.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I did an expansion at the request of Kitt SummerIsle and Speedstreak360 to help flesh out the second chapter and provide a few more details. I also did some minor corrections and word choice changes in the first chapter. I have concrete ideas for a sequel and a few nebulous ones for a prequel as has been requested by Kitt, Speedstreak and 14Flashsteps.

My twist on a common trope of Optimus and Megatron getting stuck in a cave together while in the midst of a heat cycle. This takes place in the Transformers: Prime after Megatron has awakened, but it is not part of official cannon/episodes or any of my other written AU. Two shot.

I don't own Transformers and am not making money off of my writing.

Whiplash

Megatron had thought by awakening from stasis, thoroughly beating that treacherous Starscream into submission, and retaking his rightful place as the Lord of the Decepticons that the worst of the internal struggles would be past. He had been horrified and angered beyond measure at the sorry state of his troops' discipline, the state of the Nemesis, and Starscream's ineptitude leading to one of the most valuable and loyal soldiers, Skyquake, to be offlined. The absolutely most spark galling crime was the lack of any meaningful accomplishment in the war with that Unicron damned Prime. It had taken almost two human months to weed out weakness and inefficiency in his troops, put the fear of Unicron into his officers and have a handful of successful energon mining expeditions that included beating Team Prime and landing painful blows on Optimus.

Megatron was settling comfortably back into his position as the undisputed leader of his faction when dormant protocols began to cycle up and activate in the gladiator's system. Megatron woke from recharge one Earth sunrise and found his protoform overheating and his interface panel retracted with his spike fully engorged and his valve pulsating in time to his spark thickly coating his thigh plates with lubricant. Megatron growled and rolled out of the berth to stand. Vertigo overcame his directional sensors and his knee joints gave out. He scrabbled to hold on to the berth peeling large strips of metal with his talons as he heavily fell to the floor of the Nemesis. Nausea rolled through is near empty fuel tanks causing wracking dry heaves to rattle through the large mech's frame. Megatron's chest plates opened without preamble. Megatron's spark was fluxing erratically and shooting bolts of purple and white energy through his neural circuitry in agony.

"Knock Out, report to my quarters immediately!" Megatron roared over the comm. link before collapsing in a writhing heap on the floor.

Knock Out hurried to his lord's quarters and pinged a request to enter. No answer came. Knock Out was filled with trepidation and decided to override Megatron's personal code with the rarely used medical codes. Lord Megatron was notoriously paranoid and private about his quarters. Knock Out meekly entered Megatron's personal quarters. Knock Out's optics widened exponentially at sight of Megatron writhing on the floor with charges of energy popping and jumping on and through his frame and protoform. Megatron's writhing caused the large gladiator to roll to his back struts revealing his open and aroused interface panel and an open spark chamber sending charges of energy everywhere.

"Knock Out, stop this, or I will destroy you!" Megatron screamed as another wave of plasma was expulsed from his spark chamber to engulf his protoform in hot agony.

"Oh, Primus, help us." Knock Out murmured as he called a Vehicon drone.

Moments later, the drone appeared in the quarters of Megatron. It's jerky and spastic movements giving away its panic at being called into the Decepticon Lord's quarters.

Knock Out pointed to Megatron, "Interface with our lord."

The drone shook his helm and began to back away from the awful sight in front of him. Knock Out growled. Abruptly, he grabbed the drone and tossed him onto Megatron. Bolts of energy from Megatron jumped from his protoform to the Vehicon. Megatron instinctually grasped the Vehicon and screamed as overload ripped through his spark and protoform. It spasmed as the energy exuded from Megatron burned out its neural circuitry and ruptured the Vehicon's spark casing. Spurts of transfluid erupted from the gladiator's spike, coated the corpse of the drone hissing and sputtering with contact on the superheated frame. Megatron collapsed for a long moment and then pushed the smoking pile off of him.

"What in the Pit is wrong with me, Knock Out?" Megatron gasped out as he weakly pulled himself into the berth. Knock Out tried to assist his lord, but Megatron waved him off.

"Lord Megatron, how long did you use heat suppressant nanites?" Knock Out asked quietly. The symptoms were classic of a whiplash from suppressed heat cycles.

Megatron looked surprised at Knock Out's question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Knock Out took a scanner out of his internal storage and began to run scans to his lord's spark and protoform as he explained, "Heat suppression nanites were developed to suppress one or perhaps two heat cycles when it was medically necessary. It was discovered that the spark and protoform had to have heat cycles and to continually suppress them causes a dangerous condition. The longer the suppression, the worse the whiplash. You are showing classic symptoms of long term, suppressed heat cycles."

Knock Out finished the scan finding stress in Megatron's spark and protoform but nothing that was immediately lethal.

Megatron gave a speculative look to Knock Out. "I have never had a heat cycle."

Knock Out screamed, "What?!" Knock Out began to stammer.

"When I reached physical maturity, I began taking the nanites. I was a miner, Knock Out, and a gladiator. I saw too many gang raped by other miners or gladiators when they entered heat cycles. That wasn't going to happen to me…"

"What doctor would prescribe them in those doses?" Knock Out asked incredulously. No doctor in his right processor would put his license on the line and be brought up on malpractice charges in front of the Medical Board of Iacon.

Megatron laughed an ugly bark. "You are a fool. There were plenty of chop shop medics with barely any training that would give you anything if the price was right, especially in the Pits of Kaon. Just give me another dose the nanites."

Knock Out shook his helm in the negative. "I can't. We don't have them onboard…"

Megatron interrupted him, "I made sure, personally, there were plenty of them in the medical supplies when we left Cybertron as well as the schematics and materials to produce more."

Knock Out ventilated heavily, "Lord, those supplies were used for other medical procedures. While you were missing and then in stasis lock, our officers and Vehicons have engaged the Autobots and have been injured, sometimes critically. Those nanites were reprogrammed as repair nanites and the materials also used. It was decided that suppression nanites were not a medical necessity in a time of war."

Knock Out cringed waiting for the angry tirade and blows that never came. He slowly un-shuttered his optics and looked at Megatron who was staring at the ceiling with clouded optics. The cycle was beginning again although it would be an earth day or more before the levels reached critical.

"So what do I do, Knock Out?" Megatron gasped as the charge began to crawl through is circuits.

"I don't know. If it was one or two heat cycles, it would be an unnaturally strong heat cycle and you could interface, but this is something else entirely."

Knock Out motioned to the burned out, smoking husk of the Vehicon that lay forgotten on the gladiator's recharge room floor. "Whiplash from long term suppression causes what happened earlier. None of the Vehicons or officers can stand in to interface with you. It will kill them, and we cannot spare anymore of our soldiers. The storm of energy in your spark and protoform is not going recede quickly. You could kill most of our army interfacing before decimating the whiplash."

"Can I self stimulate?" Megatron asked uncertainly. He had really no idea how to do that although he supposed he could read up on it.

"No, heat cycles demand a spark merge and interface. You would need to interface with Prime himself. He's probably the only bot on Earth who could withstand the charge. He survived Primus and became one with the Matrix to become Prime." Knock Out said simply of the traumatic process Orion Pax had undergone to become Optimus Prime.

Megatron began to laugh hysterically at that. "So I just go up to Prime and say 'fancy a frag?'. He'd probably oblige…the glitch." Megatron's optics glowed with hatred and he began to tremble with rage. "I'd rather go to the Pit with Unicron."

"Most likely, Lord Megatron. Your spark and protoform probably won't be able to handle the charge. You could eventually burn out your neural network and suffer spark failure."

Megatron snorted at that. "I survived the Cybertronium mines, the Pits in Kaon, the Destruction of Cybertron and a space bridge explosion. I won't concede defeat just because you think I should roll over and give up the spark. I am not a coward."

Megatron rose from the berth and ventilated heavily. "Bring me energon. I am going to the bridge."

Knock Out kept his voice coder mute and did as his master commanded. Primus help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron cursed soundly in several dialects of Cybertron and a myriad of other languages as he wandered around the tunnels of the energon depleted mine looking for an exit. He wanted to blast the Unicron damned walls in rage, but he knew it would bring many tons of rock down on his helm offlining him. He tried his comm. link again.

"Soundwave, this is Megatron. Do you copy?" Megatron asked for the hundredth time. Static and reverb were the only way of response due to the mineral and metallic make up of the rock and the residual energon scraps. Megatron growled and punched a wall in frustration and then yelped in pain and shook out his dented and broke knuckle joints. He shook his helm at his own fit of temper and continued to look for a way out.

It had started out as a beautiful find of energon and dark energon in the same mountain chain. Megatron had led the scouting mission. Predictably, the Autobots Ground Bridged in as the last of the energon of both varieties was being harvested. They had entered the caverns, and a fierce fire fight within the caverns had ensued. Megatron, being the largest and strongest, covered the Vehicons and his officers as they made their hasty retreat. He had watched the Autobots chase Knock Out, Breakdown and the Vehicons out of the tunnels toward the exit of the mines. Megatron gave chase when a huge explosion threw him, and he was knocked unconscious.

When Megatron came to, he found himself buried under a mound of dirt, sand and boulders. He pushed them off and tried to stand. He had sit and let his processor clear as well as his protoform and frame recalibrate. Judging from the residual energy signatures, someone had shot a shard of dark energon. Autobot and Decepticon weapons were charged with energon. Some nitwit on either side probably misfired and hit a useless fragment of dark energon still embedded in the tunnels causing a massive explosion as dark and regular energon annihilated each other in a tremendous burst of energy. It couldn't have been a cube of the stuff as that would have blown up the entire mountain chain vaporizing all matter. He waited for sometime hoping that his soldiers were working on excavating to rescue him. When it became apparent no one was excavating at this site, he began to move through the mine tunnels looking for another exit or a place where he could send a comm.

That had been better part of an earth day ago. Megatron was fully fueled before leaving to oversee the expedition and hadn't been worried about finding a way out before he went into stasis lock from lack of energon.

He hadn't accounted for the whiplash from suppressed heat cycles. Megatron had thought he had figured out a way to weather the whiplash by hooking himself into the energy core of the Nemesis with leads much like Soundwave's tentacles to siphon the energy off. He wanted to discuss it with Soundwave and Knock Out, but he did think it was feasible if painful. Most thought Megatron was a gladiator with a violent processor full of bolts, but he was highly intelligent and had some natural aptitude with engineering. He would not be able to try it out now.

Bolts of purple and white plasma were curling through and along his protoform and armor in a constant cycle of pain and pleasure sending hellish shadows dancing all over the cavern walls as Megatron slowly made his way through the mountain. His interface panel was pinging constantly to open, and Megatron's crystal casing on his spark chamber would not close no matter how often he sent the command. Megatron knew he had maybe another eight earth hours before the energy levels became critical, and he offlined from a ruptured spark chamber and melted neural circuitry. Megatron rumbled a soft ironic chuckle at his situation.

"Oh, Primus, you do have a black sense of humor. I wonder what Unicron will have to say when I meet him in the Pit." Megatron spoke to the ceiling of the mine shaft. He continued to follow the meandering path of the tunnel.

Abruptly, the tunnel widened out into a larger cavern that was still small by Cybertronian standards. Megatron cautiously entered the dark area. He immediately stopped when he picked up the EM fields of a large Cybertronian. Megatron increased the power to his optics. His optics widened to the size of dinner plates and looked to roll out of his helm. Megatron's jaw struts hung loosely at the sight.

Optimus Prime was sitting with his arms drawn up around his knees. His helm was resting on his knee joints and he appeared deep in recharge.

Optimus had been trapped in a different part of the tunnel complex when the explosion occured. He hadn't been knocked unconscious, but the tunnel he had been in had completely collapsed. He, too, had spend better part of a day wandering around the tunnels and mine looking for an exit or a place what was not so energon, mineral and metal rich so he could comm. his team.

The Autobots were low on energon, and Optimus had not been completely fueled when he entered battle. His energon levels continued to fall as he searched for a way out and continued to try to comm. for Ratchet. Optimus decided to stop and recharge to conserve energy and allow time for his team to come up with a solution.

"What the frag are you doing here!" Megatron bellowed and onlined his sword.

Optimus jerked at the sound and rolled to his peds with his own sword drawn. "I might ask the same of you, Megatron." Optimus said in his controlled baritone. Optimus hadn't anticipated meeting a Decepticon in the mines, much less Megatron. He had assumed they all had made it out of mine.

That voice sent pleasure and desire running up Megatron's frame which he tried to ignore.

"Your army blew up the mine, Prime. I am trying to find my way out…well I was. Maybe I'll just kill you and be on my way." Megatron yelled as he rushed in to attack.

Optimus did not have time to respond. Immediately, they were both locked in their millennia old fight struggling for an upper hand in the never ending battle for supremacy. They fought for better part of an earth hour when a particularly strong bolt of spark energy was emitted from Megatron's spark chamber. It wracked both Megatron and Prime in painful arcs of energy before dissipating. Both Cybertronians found themselves in a heap of painful twitching bio-metal.

Megatron pushed at Prime weakly, "Get off of me, you worthless slagheap!"

Optimus groaned in pain and pushed himself off of his enemy. He immediately saw that Megatron's chest plates were open revealing his spark chamber which was also open. Megatron's spark was pulsating purple and white in an erratic rhythm. Prime took a quick glance at Megatron's interface panel to find it open. His large spike was fully erect and his valve was wet with lubricant.

Megatron backhanded Prime sending him sliding into the wall, "What in Unicron's Pit do you think you are looking at, Prime!"

Optimus shook his helm to clear his processor and unshuttered his optics and gave Megatron a speculative look. "You are suffering from whiplash from suppressed heat."

Megatron rolled his crimson optics. "How nice of you to notice, Optimus. Tell me something I don't know." Megatron tried giving commands to close his plates and interface panel, but his protoform refused to cooperate.

Optimus asked, "How long?"

Megatron snorted at that, "I have never had a heat cycle…that is how long."

Optimus blinked at that news knowing how old the gladiator was. "You are not going to survive it, Megatron, without interfacing."

Megatron laughed at that, "Anxious to get under my plating, Prime? I know the effects of suppressing heat cycles for so long. Knock Out told me. I think I'll pass on the offer, Optimus. I would rather die than lay down under you."

Megatron pointedly turned his back to the Prime and tried to collect himself enough to retreat back into the tunnels. Megatron realized he was in no shape to wage war with the Prime.

Optimus chucked at the sparkling like display of petulance. "I was not offering, Megatron. Although, I am the only one on this planet who can withstand that charge. I suppose I can wait it out. After you offline, I can drag your corpse out when my Autobots figure out a way get to me out of this mountain. Starscream will be very sorry to see your corpse, I'm sure."

Megatron growled at that. Starscream had just about destroyed the Decepticon cause. He knew Starscream would hold a simple funeral for him, and then throw a lavish celebration after he named himself Lord of the Decepticons. Megatron knew he was being manipulated, but he could see the truth of what Optimus Prime was implying.

"NO! I am Lord of the Decepticons." Megatron growled as he turned to glare at the Unicron damned Prime. Without warning, he tackled the Prime. He would go to Prime, but it would be on his terms.

Optimus caught the hungry and enraged gladiator. Energy popped and crawled between them. Optimus buried his face in the neck cables of Megatron and licked at them. Megatron keened at the contact and ran his claws down the chest plates of Optimus. Optimus arched up at the touch. Optimus tried to gently tease the gladiator with soft kisses to his open chest plates and well placed caresses to the gladiator's protoform. Optimus found he was as excited as Megatron and his interface panel popped open revealing a thick, long spike. Megatron would have none of the Prime's gentleness. He grabbed Optimus by his wrist joints and pinned them above his helm.

Megatron leaned so close that Optimus' vision was engulfed in a bloody glow and growled, "Open your chest plates, Prime."

Optimus Prime eagerly obeyed the command. His chest plates opened to reveal his open, ready spark chamber and brightly pulsating spark full with the energy of the Matrix. Megatron viciously impaled himself on the Prime and slammed their chest plates together with no forewarning or foreplay.

Agonizing pain tore through both Megatron and Optimus as their sparks crashed together. Great arcs of plasma and electricity flashed as their sparks fought the abrupt amalgamation before merging in a clumsy, broken pattern that gave off painful waves of energy intermittently. Pain gave way to intense, throbbing pleasure as the energy in Megatron's spark began to cycle back and forth between himself and Prime. Megatron made small, experimental movements with his hip joints and pain/pleasure shot up through his reproductive system. Soon, he was riding the Prime with brutal, strut bending strength. Sparks and screeches of metal from colliding armor and sharp edges created a hellish cacophony in the small cavern.

Optimus was prepared for the brutal reverb of spark energy from the suppressed heat cycle to course his protoform and spark, but was completely unprepared for the violent interfacing and the whiplash of vicious hatred to course through his spark and protoform. Prime was lost in the alternating waves of pain and pleasure as his spike erupted filling the gladiator's valve and gestational tank in rhythmic waves.

This was more a battle than an interface. He could feel Megatron's valve tightening and tearing around his spike, and still Megatron continued to skewer himself on Prime and push his consciousness deep into the Prime's. Prime could feel Megatron's purposeful questing and the deep hatred of Megatron had for Prime growing with the intimacy and depth of the merge.

The hatred for Optimus was personal and poisonous. It overlapped and bled into all aspects of Megatron's spark and life. Megatron was consumed with it. There was no place for love or forgiveness in Megatron much less peace.

Optimus was totally overwhelmed and confused over the hate. What had Prime done to earn such unending fury? Optimus pushed his own consciousness into Megatron. Megatron could truly care less about the civil war, the dead planet- Cybertron, and energon, humans or the Earth. He cared nothing for those killed on either side. Indeed, Megatron had no care for his own life other than the complete and total destruction of the Prime. Optimus pushed even deeper and found nothing but a maelstrom of unending suffering and misery. In a final, brief moment, Optimus saw the memory of Orion and Megatron before the Council.

The final, cruel overload ripped through the gladiator and the Prime. The entire cavern light up like daylight as the final bursts of energy peaked and ebbed. Optimus felt his spike erupt and pour forth into Megatron one last time. Megatron growled and overloaded again. Both collapsed, ventilating heavily and lay quiet for long minutes as their sparks uncurled and retreated to their respective chambers. Crystal casings slid into place.

Megatron rolled off of the Prime and groaned in pain. He weakly crawled to the wall of the cavern leaving a trail of energon and transfluid behind him. He pulled himself up into a partially sitting position as the last of his reserves gave out. Megatron's noticed his spark was pulsating normally, and the chest plates slid close with a quiet snick. Megatron silently noticed the remains transfluids from his own spike flaking and peeling as it had scorched on his overheated frame. Megatron looked further down to see dents and scrapes in his thighs and hip joints from the brutality of his interfacing with Prime. Whole areas were stripped bare of color and even a few circuits were sparking from injury. Belatedly, Megatron noticed the pulse of energon in his injured valve. He closed his interface panel with a command. While it hurt, it was not crippling. He had survived worse. After checking himself over, he found that he was close to slipping into stasis from the event. He then looked over at Optimus.

Optimus was staring at the ceiling. He hadn't moved from where they had interfaced. His chest plates were closed as was his interface panel. Megatron's lubricant and energon had thickly coated on the Prime's thighs. His wrist joints were dented and arcing tiny sparks from injuries. Like Megatron, the armor around his interface panel and thighs was dented and stripped of paint in places. A quick scan showed that Optimus was close to stasis himself. Most unexpectedly, Megatron saw tears of coolant ran down Optimus' cheek struts and his optics reflected guilt and anguish.

"What?" Megatron demanded weakly in confusion.

Optimus turned his helm to look at Megatron and brokenly whispered, "Why? What have I done to incur such unending wrath on your part…that would drive you to kill so many…our entire planet without a shred of remorse or guilt…in your quest to annihilate me?" Optimus trailed off lost in grief. His ventilations came in shuttering gasps. Megatron could hear small chirps and clicks of Cybertronian crying.

Megatron looked at him in surprise. "You really don't know?"

Optimus shook his helm in the negative.

"Orion." Megatron spat as if that answered all.

Optimus lay quiet and confused. Megatron began to talk. His bloody optics were turned in remembering the past.

"There is nothing of Orion left in you, Prime. I pushed as deep as I could into your spark. Nothing. Orion is no more. Do you even have the data memories in your circuits, Prime?"

Prime ventilated heavily. "I remember nothing of Orion, Megatron. I am Optimus Prime…"

Megatron keened softly in pain. "He was the only person I ever loved, Prime. He came to me naïve and innocent. I had little patience for him in the beginning. He was stubborn and stayed. He believed in me…loved me…even if he didn't agree with my tactics."

Megatron stopped talking for long moments lost in the pain. He did not click or chirr like the Prime but wrapped his large arms around himself to keep from flying into a million pieces.

"We went before the Council at odds with each other over the future. Orion knew about the suppression nanites. I was going to have them removed suffer the whiplash then ask Orion to bond with me…give me sparklings. We would remake Cybertron…"

Megatron shook his helm and gave a bitter laugh. "I was such a fool. I could not believe the Council offered the title of Prime to Orion. I could tell he was shocked too, but he would not turn them down. I knew the Council has persuaded Orion against me. In a fit of rage, I killed Halogen. I would do it again if I could. What the Council started, Primus finished when he made you, Prime."

"I waited for Orion to return. I had supposed he would be like Sentinel. He would be Orion with the title Prime, maybe with a bit more wisdom than he had going into the spark of Primus. I held on to the hope that I could make amends with Orion Prime and be at his side. My spark shattered when you walked out of the spark of Primus. Orion was no more. Optimus Prime, the Disciple of Primus, stood before Cybertron."

Megatron's ventilations came in harsh gasps with the next words, "I loathe you, Prime, and I hate Primus with my entire spark. There was no memorial or grave for Orion. It is as if Orion never existed…had a spark or a protoform. He was wiped away…lost in the maelstrom of war and history. I remember…I remember."

He glared at Optimus with optics hardened into sadistic resolve, "I will kill you…the only thing holding my hand back was the doubts…fears…that some part of Orion was left within that travesty of a frame and spark of yours…Orion is gone…I know that now."

Megatron began to tremble, "I will eventually kill you, Optimus Prime, I swear by Unicron. Until then, I will do everything in my power to make your existence as cruel and barren as my own. When I have cut your spark chamber out and watched your spark extinguish, I will fall on my own sword and end this anathema of an existence. I hope to go to the Pit with Unicron for surely nothing he could devise or inflict could be worse than this depraved existence. If for some strange reason Primus allows me to return to the Well, I will fight him with all my being as I have fought you. If he is truly compassionate, he will annihilate my spark. I will be like Orion…never existed."

Megatron continued to curse Optimus Prime as he slid into stasis.

Megatron woke to find himself aboard the Nemesis in the medbay. Knock Out wandered into his field of vision. "Lord?" Knock Out asked as Megatron sat up.

"How did you find me?" Megatron asked. He noticed that all of damage from his encounter with Optimus had been repaired and he was completely fueled. Internal scans showed that his spark and neural circuitry were well within optimum parameters.

"The Autobots left a beacon at a tunnel at the mountain chain. We followed the tunnel and found you deep in stasis lock from lack of energon and stress." Knock Out explained. "We don't know why they did not capture you or murder you."

He had been the first to find Megatron. Knock Out was very sure he was going to find an offlined corpse so told the others to stay out sighting dangers of another collapse as the reason. Knock Out did not mention the smell of ozone and interface. When he ascertained Megatron was sound but in stasis, Knock Out did his best to conceal the evidence of interfacing. Megatron had not let anyone know about his condition, and Knock Out knew Megatron would not appreciate the officers or Vehicons even speculating on the dents and fluids.

Megatron nodded at Knock Out's explanation.

"Lord, did you…interface…?" Knock Out wanted to know how Megatron had survived the whiplash. A quick scan of the CNA of the transfluid within the gladiator told Knock Out that Megatron had interfaced with the Prime. That left more questions than answers.

Megatron ignored the question and brushed Knock Out aside as he stood. He strode silently from the medbay with Knock Out close behind him.

Megatron entered the command deck of the Nemesis. Soudwave turned to face him and sent a silent greeting. Starscream jumped up from Megatron's throne with a fearful look. Megatron took his place on his throne without a glance at Starscream. He rested his chin on his fist and stared into nothing for long moments.

"Starscream, what is the update on the energon raid and other activities while I was indisposed?" Megatron asked as if nothing had happened.

Starscream stuttered for a moment. Starscream knew there was more to the story than what Knock Out has told them, but now was not the time to investigate. Starscream decided if Megatron could be blasé about the whole thing, then he could pretend, too. Starscream began to rattle off the amounts of energon gained, losses of troops as well as his own comments and observations of what had gone wrong…same old routine. Megatron appeared to be listening, but his thoughts were on the truths revealed in that cave…the past…the future.


End file.
